Kleptomancy
Notes * Kleptomancy will apply through abilities that apply on-hit effects. * Kleptomancy behaves similarly to, and stacks with, }} items ( ). * After 20 minutes, Kleptomancy doesn't loot , , or . * If you receive a ward with Kleptomancy ( , , or ) while your inventory is full, the ward will instead be placed at the enemy champion's feet. * If you have the rune , obtained with Kleptomancy will increase your when consumed or sold. ** Without , will not increase when consumed or sold. * will not allow you to gain skill points beyond your champion's maximum, which is 18 for all champions except for . ** The additional skill point is granted only if it's used before level 18, including on Udyr. * Tests have shown that are substituted with on manaless champions, rather than being removed from loot table. * For melee champions, before the 15 minute mark, the probability to loot a consumable with Kleptomancy has been estimated to be about 25%. After the 15 minute mark, this probability has been estimated to be about 58%.Probabilities of New Kleptomancy Strategy * Kleptomancy's usage will depend on the champion's abilities: *# It is great on low-cooldown on-hit abilities (e.g. , , , , ). *# It is good on low-cooldown enhanced attack (e.g. , , , , , , ). *# It is decent on low-cooldown abilities which encourage basic attacking (e.g. and , , , ). Trivia * On Ascension, Kleptomancy is exchanged with . * Kleptomancy grants a set of items that is, for the most part, a weaker version of an existing item. Media Inspiration Kleptomancy Precision.png|Kleptomancy with Precision Inspiration Kleptomancy Domination.png|Kleptomancy with Domination Inspiration Kleptomancy Sorcery.png|Kleptomancy with Sorcery Inspiration Kleptomancy Resolve.png|Kleptomancy with Resolve Patch History Can now gain the bonus gold or consumable on the next two basic attacks. * Consumable item loot chance reduced. * After 20 minutes, can no longer loot , , or . ;V8.2 * Drop rate significantly reduced in the first 15 minutes of the game. * After 15 minutes, drop rate slightly decreased for melee, significantly decreased for ranged. * selling price reduced to from . * selling price reduced to from . * selling price reduced to from . * selling price reduced to from . * selling price reduced to from . * selling price reduced to from . * selling price reduced to from . * selling price reduced to from . * selling price reduced to from . ;V8.1 * Level-up UI no longer persists when using at level 18. ;V7.24 * +25 bonus range. * Loot table mechanism updated to decrease variance in loot over time. ;V7.23 * Using a Kleptomancy-looted while also having a in your inventory no longer puts your Farsight Alteration on cooldown. ;V7.22 Added * Inspiration Keystone rune. ** After using an ability, your next basic attack within 10 seconds has 25 . If the attack is against a champion, you gain . Occasionally, you will gain a consumable item instead. If you gain a consumable item while your inventory is full, the consumable will instead be consumed. ** *** (Sell: ) *** (Sell: ) *** (Sell: ) *** (Sell: ) *** (Sell: ) *** (Sell: ) *** (Sell: ) *** (Sell: ) *** (Sell: }}) *** (Sell: ) *** (Sell: ) *** (Sell: ) *** (Cannot be sold) ** champions will not receive Mana Potions. Wards cannot be obtained outside . ** 2 seconds. }} de:Kleptomanie (Rune) ru:Клептомантия (Руна)